1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a vision therapy system and more particularly to an interactive vision therapy system.
2. State of the Art
There exist instances where people suffer from neuro-vision processing deficits. These deficits include deficits in the visual processing skills necessary for “Top Down” information processing (magnocellular and dorsal stream). Deficits in these skills are commonly associated with neurological insult, acquired brain injury, post trauma vision syndrome, Defuse Axonal Injury (DAI) and stroke, as well as the brain filtering problems frequently encountered in children and adults with visually related learning problems.
When a person suffers from these neuro-vision processing deficits, often they must go through some type of visual therapy. The ultimate goal of visual therapy is to enhance the speed and efficiency of visual information processing in order to react to an input, which is usually sensory information from our environment. Since ocular fixation and eye movement is the aiming “device” for the visual system, the ability to accurately control the eyes with the least amount of energy is an extremely important skill to develop. One critical component of ocular motor control is the response speed of the extra-ocular neuro-muscle system. It is important to be able to move the eye system without support or interference from slower and grosser muscle systems such as the head and body.
While conventional systems have been employed in attempts to provide this vision therapy, these conventional systems have their drawbacks. They do not provide well organized and repetitive procedures, which are crucial to enhance of synaptic transmission (motor planning) in order to improve a patient's neurological control of the motor system. Further, these systems are lacking in their ability to provide quality and timely feedback to the patient, which harms the overall effectiveness of the conventional systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of vision therapy systems, for an improved system that addresses at least the previously stated drawbacks of existing systems.